


Raven's New Roommate

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Raven/Clarke are bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven has a hot new roommate and Clarke isn’t ready for a relationship. Honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I have started 5 different Clarke/Octavia fics since I started watching the 100, I probably wont finish most of them but I just couldn’t help myself.

Clarke followed Monty and Jasper into Raven’s house, falling down on the sofa in her usual spot.

“Where’s the new roommate of yours? Jasper asked and Monty and Clarke raised their eyes to Raven, waiting for her to answer.

"In bed. She is working the nightshift all weekend." Everyone nodded at Raven’s answer, Clarke tearing open the packet of chips she had on her.

"What's she like?" Clarke asked, batting Monty's hand away when he attempted to steal one of her chips. "No."

"Actually," There was was a glint in Raven's eye and a grin on her face that made Clarke groan inside. "She's exactly your type."

"Don't, Raven." Clarke groaned, resting her elbow on the arm of the chair and allowing her forehead to fall into her head.

Monty took the distraction as an opportunity to steal one of Clarke's chips.

"I'm just saying. She's hot, Clarke. Biker chick kinda girl, the bad girl type.  _Your_  type."

"You need to stop trying to set me up, Raven."

"And you need to get over Wells." Raven shot back.

"You both need to stop having this conversation." Jasper sighed.

"It's not me, she always..." Clarke trailed off when her eyes caught movement by the door.

Clarke was pretty sure she wasn't the only one who's mouth fell open at the sight of Raven's roommate. A petite brunette who was dressed in nothing more than a pair of black boy shorts and a black tank top. The girl padded through the living room, heading for the kitchen, as she stretched, running her hand through her hair. "Let me get a drink and you can introduce me to your friends." The girl mumbled gruffly, disappearing into the kitchen.

Clarke suddenly wasn't mad about Raven trying to set her up.

"You three should probably close your mouths before you catch flies." Raven teased smugly.

"She is..." Jasper breathed.

"Wow," Monty finished.

"Where did you find her?" Jasper gaped.

"That's Bellamy's sister. He was saying she needed a room, I needed a roommate." Raven shrugged, arching her eyebrow at Clarke when the blonde finally turned her attention back to the group. "You're looking a little red over there, Griffin."

"Shut up, Raven." Clarke snapped, sitting to attention when Raven's roommate walked back out of the kitchen.

The girl was sporting some serious bed head and she was squinting against the light. God, how can someone be so cute but so ridiculously hot at the same time.

"Who are your friends?"

"This is Clarke, Jasper and Monty." Raven pointed to each of them respectively before motioning to Octavia. "Guys, this is Octavia Blake."

Jasper and Monty lifted their hands as a way of being hello and Clarke smiled, trying to ignore the sudden onset of cotton mouth she was experiencing.

"Hey, I wish I could hang out with you guys but I've got work in four hours and I've only had two hours sleep."

"Some other time." Monty offered and Clarke envied his ability to actually form words.

"Definitely." Octavia assured, tilting her head back to drain the remainder of her water.

Clarke's eyes fluttered down to the girls neck. Clarke chewed on her bottom lip as she forced herself to look away.

Octavia put the glass back in the kitchen and disappeared back into her room. Clarke could bare to look at her friends, Raven was no doubt grinning smugly at her.

Instead of Raven being the first to say something it was Monty, the boy excitedly knocking Clarke's arm. "She was totally checking you out."

"But you were to busy trying to stop yourself from turning bright red to notice." Raven commented smugly.

"I'm almost inclined to believe you got an attractive, queer roommate just to try and set me up."

"And you wouldn't be entirely wrong in those assumptions." Raven confessed. "Come on, Clarke. She is, like, supermodel hot and she's... Well, I'm not really sure  _what_  she is but her brother is continuously moaning about how she just doesn't seem to care what someone's gender is, that she will just go out with anyone."

"Pansexual." Clarke murmured offhandedly. "And I'm not interested. The reason I turn down the people you guys try and set me up with has nothing to do with how attractive they are. I just don't want to date right now."

"Fine. I'll drop it. For now." Raven held up her hands. "Bellamy might not be entirely happy that I'm trying to set you up with his sister, anyway."

"Exactly."

"I'm going to go get some beers, everybody wanting one?" Raven asked as she stood up.

"None for me. I've got classes tomorrow."

"Come on, Clarke. You need to relax."

"I will just have sprite if you have it."

"Fine," Raven groaned, disappearing into the kitchen.

"I'm only having a few." Jasper called and everyone rolled their eyes. Jasper never only had 'a few'.

It was four beers and countless shots later that Monty, Jasper and Raven decided to have a competition on who could down their row of five shots first.

"And I was going to ask her to drive me to work."

Clarke looked over her shoulder to see Octavia standing by the door, eyeing Raven as she, Jasper and Monty raced to down their row of shots. Octavia was dressed in a pair of short jean shorts and a racerback tank with the words 'The Ark' scrawled across it with what looked like multiple Deep Space Nine station from Star Trek stacked one on top of the other behind the lettering.

"You not joining in?" Octavia asked

Clarke pulled her eyes up from Octavia's legs back up to the girls face, shaking her head and turning away to try and hide her embarrassment. She just got  _caught_  checking out Raven's new roommate. Octavia is going to think she is a freak. "I'm the only one out of the four of us who has class in the morning."

Octavia smiled sympathetically. "Tough break."

"Octavia, hey! Come join us, sit next to Clarke." Raven cheered.

Octavia grinned and Clarke rolled her eyes. "As nice as that would be I have to get to work."

"I can't drive you." Raven frowned, looking down at the empty glasses in front of her.

"No, I gathered. Don't worry, I'll walk over."

"No. No, no." Raven waved her hand dismissively, clumsily getting to her feet. "It's late."

Clarke gripped onto Raven's arm, making the woman look down at her. "You aren't driving, Raven."

"I'm not. You are."

"Raven, I can walk. It's fine."

"No, it's fine. She's right, it is late and I haven't been drinking" Clarke stood up, pulling Raven to sit down on the seat she had perviously occupied.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course she is," Raven answered, laughing when Clarke slapped the back of her head.

Clarke reached into the pocket of her jacket for her keys, motioning to the door when she found them.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Raven called after them.

"I usually don't need a lift but my bike is in the shop."

"Don't worry about it," Clarke smiled reassuringly at Octavia as she unlocked the car, yanking the drivers door open. "The Ark, right?"

"Yeah."

Clarke nodded, sticking her key into the ignition and turning the car over. "What time do you finished?"

"Six tomorrow morning," Octavia answered, buckling herself in. "It's not so bad, I don't have another shift until the weekend."

"How are you going to get back in the morning?"

"I will just walk back, it really isn't all that far." Octavia assured and Clarke nodded. "Do you have classes all this week?"

"Nah, I'm only in class Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Thursdays." Clarke answered and she could  _see_  Octavia openly checking her out from the side of her eye. She had to force herself to keep her eyes on the road and hoped that Octavia couldn't  _hear_  her heart rattling against her chest. "What about you? When are you in class."

"Everyday but Monday's. You're a med student, right? And your mom is, like, the head lecturer there?"

"Yeah," Clarke answered carefully, glancing over at Octavia. "How did you know?"

"Raven told me a lot about you last night." Octavia shrugged. "If I didn't know any better I'd say she had crush on you."

"No, that's definitely not it." Clarke chuckled.

"Than why would she spend almost an hour going on about you? I mean, I had had enough of you and I hadn't even met you."

Clarke laughed quietly, ringing her hands nervously around the wheel. "She is trying to set us up," Clarke confessed.

"Yeah?" Octavia leant back against the car door, her body facing Clarke, as she grinned smugly.

"Yeah, she’s relentless."

"So she was going on about you not because she likes you but because she was actually trying to sell you to me."

"In other words," Clarke agreed, "Sorry. She's pushy."

"Don't worry about it," Octavia assured. "I'm gathering by how fed up you are that this isn't the first time she's tried to set you up? Why is she so pushy about it?"

"I had a bad break up about half a year ago," Clarke shrugged, moving her eyes to Octavia when they stopped at a red light. "It was messy, we both ended up hurt. My friends think, and this is the exact words your brother used, to get over him I need to get under someone else."

"The last thing you want to do is take advice from my brother. He hasn't had a stable relationship in his life." Octavia rolled her eyes. "His last girlfriend? She shredded his clothes because she thought he was cheating on her. With me. And the girl before that gave him a black eye."

"Raven's track record isn't much better." Clarke said, driving off when the light turned green. "My reluctance to actually date someone doesn't even have anything to do with my break up I just don't want to date anyone. I want time to myself after being in a relationship for so long."

"That's understandable." Octavia nodded understandingly. "How long were you both together?"

"Since freshman year of high school."

Octavia let out an impressed whistle, "That's an impressive amount of time. The longest relationship I've ever had was with a boy in my class in kindergarten. I don't even remember his name but we were together for a good portion of Monday."

Clarke laughed, a proper, wholehearted laugh. A laugh she hadn't had a reason to do in a long time and Octavia looked pretty smug about managing to make her laugh like that. "That's impressive. What made you guys break up?"

"He said that boyfriends and girlfriends share their pudding." Octavia shook her head. "That pudding was  _mine_."

"Honestly," Clarke tutted, rolling her eyes playfully.

"I know." Octavia sighed, sitting up and unbuckling her belt when Clarke stopped outside the bar. "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem." Clarke smiled, her fingers tapping on the wheel as she watched Octavia get out of the car. She definitely  _didn’t_  spend an inappropriate few seconds looking at her ass. "Are you sure you don't want a lift back in the morning?"

"Nah, it isn’t far," Octavia assured, resting her arms on to top of Clarke's car and dipping down to look inside the car at her. "Go back and enjoy being the only sober one in the house."

"I actually think I'm going to go home, make in dent in the tower of homework I have."

"All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy." Octavia quotes with a little grin on her lips.

"The shinning, really?"

Octavia's shoulders lifted in a half-assed shrug. "It's a good movie."

"It is," Clarke agreed.

"I'm guessing I will be seeing you around, probably sooner rather than later."  

"I might just keep my distance, don't want you getting fed up of me."

"I'm not sure that's possible." Octavia said flirtatiously. Octavia seemed to realise she was flirting and straightened up, gently patting the top of Clarke's car. "I'll see you some other time, Blondie."

"Blondie." Clarke scoffed, smiling at the sound of Octavia laughing as the door slammed closed.

Clarke watched Octavia until she made it into the bar, grinning to herself as she drove out of the parking lot.

So Raven's new roommate was hot, that's fine. No big deal. And she was obviously flirtatious, Clarke couldn't help but be somewhat offended that Octavia had backtracked almost as soon as she realised she was flirting with her.

Maybe she wasn't pansexual, maybe she had just mistakenly slept with a girl and her brother had blown it was out of proportion.

Clarke rolled her eyes at herself, even if she was into girls she that didn't mean she was going to be into Clarke. And Clarke  _didn’t want a relationship_.

Clarke quickly texted Raven, telling her she was just going to go home, ignoring the borderline abusive text messages she received from not only Raven but Jasper too and headed straight into her study, a considerable smaller one than her mothers, and pulled out her anatomy book.


	2. Chapter 2

It was lunch time and Clarke was hunched over her anatomy book at one of the benches just outside the school building, the sun bouncing off her back.

The sun and heat never really bothered her, she grew up in Florida, but between the agitation of her classes and the fact she was hungry, Clarke could feel herself getting antsy.

"That's three days in a row you've been out here with your nose buried in those books." A voice said somewhere off to Clarke's left. "And always without food."

Clarke looked up from her books, giving Octavia an exhausted smile. "You realise how stalkerish that sounded." She commented, resting her elbow on the table and pushing her hand into her hair.

"It felt somewhat stalkerish, too." Octavia agreed, setting a package containing two cheese sandwiches down in front of Clarke. "All this studying will be useless if you starve before you graduate, Blondie."

"Don't be so dramatic," Clarke picked up the sandwiches. "You didn't have to get me these."

"Call it gas money for driving me to work the other day."

"Well, thank you." Clarke smiled thankfully, motioning down to the bench beside her. "Do you want to sit?"

"Sure," Octavia sat down beside Clarke, throwing her bag under the table and setting her helmet into of the table surface.

"Is your bike out of the shop, then?"

"Nah, I'm just afraid of busses." Octavia teased, grinning when Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Smart ass."

Octavia looked smug as she unwrapped the wrapper of her own cheese sandwich, motioning to the books on the table. "What you studying for?"

"Nothing in particular."

"Ah, you're one of those people."

"If by 'one of those people' you mean student then, yes, I am one of those people."

"No, I meant one of the people who studies way to much even though they would only have to glance over the material to ace the test." Octavia took a bite out of the sandwich before pointing it over at Clarke. "You are clever, Blondie, Raven told me so."

"What else did she tell you about me?"

"That you like pineapple on your pizza," Octavia gave Clarke a little nod of approve as she said this. "You're a superhero fan, you're a beach rat during the summer but not during the school year because God forbid you actually enjoy the university experience."

"Jeez, she hasn't painted me in a very good light, has she?"

"Oh, and that you're an artist." Octavia said. "And I think she made you very intriguing."

"And am I living up to the person she made me out to be?"

"You're better than I was expecting."

"So you had expectations?" Clarke arched her eyebrow at Octavia and, god, she was flirting, wasn't she?

"It's hard not to when I had Raven in ear all night bigging you up." Octavia shrugged a little, her sandwiches completely forgotten as she leant her elbow on the table, her chin resting on her knuckles as she fluttered her eyelashes at Clarke. "And I must say the pictures she did show me of you have nothing on how you look in the flesh."

"She showed you photos?" Clarke groaned, somewhat mortified at Raven's actions but also trying to hide her blush at Octavia's compliment.

"She is really set on selling you to someone. Now, I don't know about you but if it was me I would want to agree to someone at least half decent 'cause you never know who she might come to you with after me."

Was she..? Was Octavia asked her out? That's sure as hell what it felt like to Clarke.

Clarke opened her mouth to say something, just what she was going to say she wasn't sure, but before she could they were suddenly ambushed by Bellamy, Raven, Monty and Jasper. The group were chatting about something Clarke really had no interest in because Octavia was looking at her with a little glint in her eye and a small smirk on her lips.

"Griffin," Clarke pulled her eyes away from Octavia to look at her brother, raising her eyebrows questioningly. "Tonight. We are all hanging out at Brett's house, what'd you say? There will be some attractive ladies there."

Clarke groaned and she could hear Octavia snicker behind her sandwich.

"Yes, I will come but if you guys even  _think_  about setting me up with some greasy mechanic," Clarke gave Raven a pointed look before turning her glare to Bellamy. "Or a stuck up lawyer, I am leaving."

"You wish a mechanic would date you." Raven scoffed, wiggling her fingers at Clarke. "You can only dream of the things these fingers can do."

Clarke, along with everyone else, laughed at that and Clarke waiting for Bellamy to defend his friends but he just shrugged. "I don't like my lawyer friends much, either."

"I will drive us there, I won't be drinking anyway." Clarke offered and Raven nodded.

"Are you coming along too, Octavia?" Raven asked.

"Sure, why not? Spending a night with law and med students sounds like a barrel of laughs."

Clarke narrowed her eyes at Octavia, "Careful."

Octavia grinned smugly, quirking an eyebrow at Clarke before returning her attention to her sandwich. "I can drive over, I won't be drinking either."

"Drive over to my house and we can still all drive there together."

Octavia shoots Raven a grin, "That means you  _have_  to get on that 'death trap' with me."

Raven groaned, "That thing is dangerous, Octavia."

"Thank you," Bellamy sighed, as if he had been telling Octavia that for years. Clarke reckons he probably has.

"It's dangerous for someone who doesn't know how to drive it." Octavia argued.

"Denis Welch knew how to drive and he still ended up dead." Bellamy shot back and everyone but Raven frowned. "The F-one driver. He died while racing in, like, two thousand and fourteen."

"To be fair, Octavia doesn't go  _that_  fast." Clarke reason, instantly regretting it when Raven arched her eyebrows at her.

"I don't. Besides, my bike is considerable less dangerous than that hunk of scrap metal you drive around."

Bellamy looked mortally offended at his sisters words. "Don't you  _dare_  talk about Hetty like that."

"Dude, you names your car Hetty?" Jasper grinned teasingly.

"She is a beautiful car, just a little past her good years."

"Understatement off the century,"

"Can it or I will tell  _everyone_  about the stuffed animal you still have."

Everyone turned there heads from Bellamy to Octavia.

Octavia glared at her brother. "Little stuffed lions, want it? Called..."

"Bellamy," Octavia warned but her brother didn't listen.

"Mr fluffy toes, right?"

"Fuck you. Did you tell everyone about the time you tried to serenade a teacher in freshman year of high school?" Octavia growled and everyones head whipped back around to Bellamy whose cheeks looked considerably more red than they did a few seconds ago. "Yeah, my grandparents had to go in and having a meeting with the principal about it.

"At least I didn't sleep with my teacher." Bellamy quipped in reply. Everyone's eyes were back on Octavia within seconds, all of them but Jasper, who looked somewhat impressed, looking shocked.

" _Student_  teacher," Octavia clarified, holding her hands up in defense. "And she was hot, ok? I'm talking Lucy Liu in Charlie's Angels level hot."

"As fun as this little confession session was, I have a class to get too." Raven announced, finished off her tub of pasta before standing up.

"I do, too." Clarke stood up with Raven, lifting her books and coffee.

"I will make my own way to the party, it is right by the student house, anyway." Bellamy said and Jasper hummed.

"Monty and I, too."

"Ok, no problem." Clarke nodded, glancing down at Octavia who was staring up at her, her green eyes sparkling in the sunlight. "Eight good?"

"Sure. I'll get us there."

Clarke nodded, giving Octavia one last smile before rushing to catch up with Raven.

"Octavia, huh?" Raven grinned, looking at Clarke from the side of her eye.

"What about her?" Clarke tried to sound oblivious to Raven's obvious accusation.

"Like you don't know." Raven scoffed, bumping her hip against Clarke's. "Get it, Griffin."

"I'm not  _getting_  anything. We are  _friends_ , Raven, two queer women  _are_  allowed to be just friends."

"I know that, Clarke. But  _friends_  don't look at each other like they want to take each other on a bench in the middle of campus."

"I wouldn't have sex in public, Raven." Clarke huffed, waiting until Raven was half way up the stairs to the engineering building before say, "I'm not you."

"That was one time," Clarke heard Raven call before the doors shut. She laughed quietly, shaking her head as she headed of to the med building, opening her books to study as she walked.

* * *

 

Clarke had said eight so, naturally, Raven showed up at nine with an slightly more apologetic Octavia in tow.

"Sorry, Raven..."

"Say no more, Raven likes to be fashionably late." Clarke levelled Raven was a pointed look as she picked up her car key.

"I like to make an entrance, sue me." Raven shrugged, holding the door open for Clarke to leave. "See, when Clarke wears jeans that show off her ass like that she doesn't need to worry about being fashionably late."

"Raven," Clarke huffed when she noticed her best friend looking down at her ass. She then glanced over at Octavia to see she was doing the same. "Hey!" Clarke knocked Octavia's shoulder.

Octavia shrugged, giving Clarke a look that told her she wasn't even a little sorry. "She isn't wrong, Blondie."

"Get in the car!" Clarke snapped, unlocking her car and yanking the drivers side door.

"You know  _some_  people would've taken that as a compliment, Griffin." Raven fell into the passenger seat and Clarke waited for Octavia to buckle herself into the middle seat before driving off.

"You shouldn't be gawping at your best friends ass." Clarke pointed out and Raven didn't argue.

"I'm not your best friend so you can't be mad at me," Octavia leant forward to smile cutely up at Clarke, like she hadn't just shamelessly checked her out.

"Shut up you,"

Octavia's smile turned into a cheeky little grin that more showed off her personality more. "Whatever you say, Blondie."

When they got to the party they each went their separate ways, Raven ending up over by Bellamy, Octavia unsurprisingly ended up by the small group of people who weren't lawyers or med students, and Clarke ended up with her classmates.

She was bored with all the talk about class, though, her eyes gravitating over to Octavia every couple of minutes. A couple of times she looked over Octavia was already staring over at her, chewing on the rim of the cup, her lips hooking up into a little smile every time their eyes met.

Clarke felt a buzz against her thigh, reaching into her pocket her pulled out her phone.

_'You look bored over there, Blondie.'_

Clarke glanced over at Octavia, the girl was laughing at whatever one of the people she was with had said.

'You have no idea. All they wanna talk about it school'

Clarke lifted her eyes over to where Octavia was only to see the girl wasn't there.

_'Come hang out in the kitchen with me then'_

Clarke slid her phone into her pocket, quickly excusing herself from the group and headed for the kitchen.

"This party is fun, isn't it?" Octavia's voice was dripping with sarcasm as Clarke walks a little further into kitchen.

Clarke gave an equally sarcastic hum. "How come you aren't drinking?"

"I'm not a big drinker." Octavia shrugged, resting her lower back against the edge of the kitchen counter as she chewed on the rim of her plastic cup.

"Then what's in that?" Clarke asked, walking over to lean against the counter across from Octavia, their knees almost knocking together in the small kitchen.

"Lemon water."

"Is there a reason you don't drink or is it because of how ridiculously health conscious you are?"

Octavia laughed at the little jab but the way her eyes dropped to the ground told Clarke there was something more to it.

"It's cool if you don't want to talk about it."

"Has Bellamy ever told you about out parents?"

"Just that your dad was never around." Clarke answered, watching Octavia as she slid up onto the counter.

"He left when we were kids, just took of in the middle of the night for the much younger secretary who worked in his building. That's when everything just seemed to go down hill. My mom drank, daily, for seven years. It killed her in the end." Octavia murmured the last part, her eyes unfocused as she said it.

"Jeez, sorry." Clarke wanted to kick herself for being the cause of  _that_  look on Octavia's face.

"It's cool, you didn't know." Octavia forced a smile onto her lips, waving her hand dismissively. "It was a while ago anyway."

Clarke sat her ice tea on the counter and moved to sit up on the surface beside Octavia.

"I just don't wanna end up like that."

Clarke nodded, completely understanding where Octavia was coming from.

"And, apparently, you are fifty percent more likely to become an alcoholic if one of your parents was one. So, I take after my dad and end up a dead beat who chases after every piece of skirt I can find or I take after my mom and end up drinking myself into an early grave." Octavia lazily shrugged, "I'm not sure which I would rather."

"That's not how it works. You don't end up like your parents."

"Says the daughter of a doctor and a engineer slash mechanic who is becoming a surgeon, the literal  _mix_  of both of those careers."

"Ok, so I'm not a good example but it is true. You don't end up like your parents, you don't have the same views as them once you grow up, you form your own ideas of the world, like you have done with drinking."

"I am a lot like my dad." Octavia admitted.

"Just because you have an active sex life doesn't make you like him. You aren't committed to anyone, you aren't married or in a relationship. If you were to sleep around once you're committed to someone  _that_  would make you like him," Clarke gripped onto the edge of the counter, looking up at Octavia through her eyelashes. "You're just having fun right now, that's completely ok."

Octavia smiled over at Clarke, bringing her cup up to her lips and taking a sip. "Thanks, Blondie."

"This one is free. Next consolation I charge you for, though." Clarke teased, drawing a laugh from Octavia. "You wanna leave? We could go back to my house and watch a movie or something."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. Most of these people are pompous assholes."

"Meet the law students." Clarke announced sarcastically, sliding off the counter.

"If I ever meet another stuck up pretty boy with greasy hair it will be to soon." Octavia groaned, following Clarke's lead and attempting leaving the kitchen with the blonde only to have Raven block them.

"Where are you two off to?" Raven asked.

"Home. This place sucks, Raven." Clarke answered.

"Yeah, that's true." Raven agreed. "I'm gonna come with you both. Let me jus' go get my jacket."

Clarke rolled her eyes when Raven stumbled off to get her jacket, looking over at Octavia. "I can drop you off home if you'd rather, chances are she is going to end up in my house."

"I'm not bothered, really, but if you want me to go home that's cool, I wont be offended."

"I don't, she will fall asleep as soon as we get their so we can still watch a movie or two."

"Ok, lets go." Raven announced, slinging her arms around Octavia's and Clarke's shoulders. "Unless you two wanted to be alone," Raven said in a sing song voice, making kissy noises at the girls.

Octavia laughed at the girls antics while Clarke rolled her eyes. "Behave, Raven."

"If I was you guys I would just have had a quicky in the bathroom." Raven shrugged, looking down at Octavia with an impressed look on her face. "Did you  _see_  that bathroom? It was bigger than my bedroom."

"Damn, I can't believe I missed that," Octavia sighed sarcastically but in her inhibited state Raven didn't seem to notice.

"We should go back and I can show you." Raven attempted to turn to head back but Octavia and Clarke grabbed onto her arms.

"You know, I actually did see the bathroom."

"S'amazing." Raven murmured as they reached Clarke's car, nodding at the blonde when she opened the door for her. "Thank you, ma'am."

Clarke rolled her eyes and slammed the door closed, looking at Octavia who was waiting patiently by the passenger side door.

Raising her eyebrows expectantly, Octavia nodded towards the door, signalling for Clarke to open it for her.

"As if." Clarke scoffed making Octavia laugh.

"And here was me thinking you were a gentleman." Octavia sighed, opening the door and falling into the seat.

Raven spent the entire journey back to Clarke's house talking about the project she was doing in university and how she could do it in her sleep. Clarke had dealt with a drunk Raven enough to be able to ignore her but Octavia hadn't. Octavia would hum and haw whenever she felt it was appropriate, smiling over at Clarke when the blonde glanced over at her.

Once they got to Clarke's house Octavia helped Raven inside while Clarke went in ahead to open the door for Octavia.

"Do you want to choose a movie?" Clarke handed Octavia the tv remote once they were seated on the bed, Raven wandering off to the kitchen to get water.

"Will she be alright down there on her own?" Octavia asked, hitting the netflix button on the top corner. "Also, this tv is ridiculous."

"My mom is out so it doesn't matter if she's noisy."

"Your house it really nice." Octavia complimented. "It's stupidly huge but nice."

"It didn't  _feel_  as big when my dad was around."

Octavia glanced over at Clarke, "What happened to him? You've only ever told me what done for a living and that you both liked watching football together."

"He died. A drunk driver collided with him. He hit him so hard that he ruptured his aorta."

Octavia had turned to look at Clarke while the girl was speaking, a sympathetic frown making its was onto her brow. "How long ago was this?"

"Nine months ago." Clarke answered, chewing on her lip and leant her head back against her pillow. "The drunk driver survived."

"You wish he had died?" Octavia inquired carefully, turning on her side to face Clarke, the remote forgotten between them.

"Would make me a bad person if I said yes?"

"No, it would make you human," Octavia assured, smiling calmingly, reassuringly, at Clarke. "But it's exhausting hating someone. You can't do it forever. I'm not saying forgive him, not at all, and it was entirely his fault but, for your good and not his, you have to let it go. Not right now, it's still fresh, you have every right to still be angry but, eventually, it gets to much. You get to tired to keep being angry."

"How do you know?" Clarke let her head fall to the side to look at Octavia.

"I spent two years blaming that woman my dad ran off with for the death of my mom. I was angry and I took that out on everyone. I lost friends, I pushed my family away."

"How did you get over it?"

"Mostly I realised that it wasn't her fault, or my dads. It was my mom, she was the one who drank to the extent she did. But I was also fed up of being alone."

"So one day you just decided you weren't going to be mad anymore?"

"No," Octavia released a little chuckled. "It took a while to get back to the person I used to be, I still don’t think I’m fully there yet."

Clarke released a breath through her nose, closing her eyes.

"This one is free," Octavia repeated Clarke's words from earlier that night causing Clarke's shoulders to shake with a little laugh.

When Clarke opened her eyes Octavia was still staring down at her, her lips hooked up in a little smile.

"What?"

"I dunno," Octavia answered and Clarke had no idea what that meant but she didn't get the chance to ask before Raven came stumbling in, shoving at Clarke's back.

"Shove over." Clarke huffed, moving closer to Octavia to make a little more room for Raven. "Tonight was fun." Raven mused, snuggling down against Clarke's arm, smiling contently. "Was nice."

Octavia chuckled at how quickly Raven seemed to pass out, her entire front pressed against Clarke's side, her cheek pressed against the side of Clarke's arm.

"She likes to act tough but this just proves definitely to me that she really isn't." Octavia grinned, like she had just been let in on some big secret.

"You have no idea," Clarke chuckled, nodding towards the TV. "Stick something on."

* * *

 

Clarke woke up the next morning sandwiched between Raven and Octavia, Raven pressed right up against her back while Clarke had her head resting against Octavia's chest.

Clarke was going to get up and make breakfast when she realised she probably couldn't. She was lying at an angle, Raven's body weight pinning her half against the mattress and half against Octavia. One of Octavia's arms was running under the pillow Clarke was lying on while the other was crushed in between them.

It was cosy. Clarke would be lying if she said it wasn't nice.

Clarke let herself lie there for a little while, listening to her best friends sleepy mutters and listening to her best friends roommate's little puffs of breath. She didn't let herself think to much into it.

After about ten minutes Clarke decided to get up, softly nudging Raven until she rolled away then pushed herself up to her elbows.

Octavia's eyes fluttered open at the movement, smiling sleepily at Clarke. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Clarke whispered, nodding lightly at the drowsy girl.

"Ok," Octavia breathed, her eyes falling closed again.

Octavia fell back asleep almost instantly and Clarke quickly got out of bed before she let herself stare.

"Two girls in one night," Her mom said as she entered the kitchen. "If I wasn't your mom I would be impressed."

"Mom, that's gross." Clarke groaned, "And it is just Raven and Octavia."

"Octavia is a new name," Abby observed, raising an eyebrow at her daughter.

"She is Raven's new roommate."

"And she is the one whose chest you had your face buried in."

"Mom!" Clarke huffed, letting her head fall into her hands.

Abby grinned smugly as she stood up, motioning towards the oven. "There is food in there if you or your friends get hungry. I have to head into work, I have a surgery in an hour."

Clarke nodded, picking up the mug of her moms left over coffee.

It wasn't for another half an hour before Octavia came padding sleepily into the kitchen, reminding Clarke all to much of the first time she saw her. The cute bed head, the glazed over eyes.

"Raven is upstairs throwing up." She told Clarke as she sat down beside the girl, leaning her elbow on the counter and resting her cheek on her fist.

"She made her bed," Clarke shrugged, holding out her fresh cup of coffee to Octavia who gratefully accepted it.

"Thank you,"

"No problem." Clarke nodded. "Are you doing much today?"

"I have an afternoon class in," Octavia hummed, looking down at her phone, passing the mug back to Clarke before running her hand over her face. "Two hours."

"And after? I was thinking, since it's Friday, we can hang out." Clarke offered, taking a sip of the coffee, holding the mug back out to Octavia. Sure, she could just go make Octavia her own but it was easier like this, to just pass it between them.

"Sure," Octavia agreed, standing up and squeezing Clarke's shoulder. "I need to head home, you should go look after your best friend."

"Will you be ok driving home after just waking up?"

"Yes," Octavia rolled her eyes, leaning down to kiss the side of Clarke's head. "You worry to much."

"Clarke," a voice whined from upstairs making Clarke roll her eyes.

"Go look after her, I will text you once I'm done with class."

"Ok, no problem."

Octavia grabbed her phone from the counter, laughing when Raven called Clarke's name again. "Have fun,"

Clarke watched Octavia leave from over her shoulder before standing up, grabbing a bottle of water to give to her hung over best friend.

* * *

 

Over the next month and a half Clarke spent a surprising amount of time with Octavia. They would sit together at lunch, she would see her whenever she went up to Raven's and they even spent ever Friday locked away in Clarke's study, watching horror movies on her wall projector.

Clarke looked up from her phone when the door opened, smiling at the drowsy, sleep ruffled Octavia. "It's four in the afternoon, O."

"I was working late last night." Octavia murmured into her hand as she ran them over her face.

Clarke frowned guiltily, "Sorry. Raven forgot the notes she needs for whatever project she is staying late to work on, she asked me to drop by and get them."

"No problem," Octavia's voice was heavy with sleep and Clarke really shouldn't find it as attractive as she does. Octavia ran her hand lazily through her hair, stepping aside to allow Clarke to enter the apartment. "You know where her room is."

"She's always forgetting her things."

"Did you not have class today?" Octavia asked, closing the door once Clarke was inside.

"I just recently got done. What about you?" Clarke asked as she entered Raven's room, finding the girls books easily.

"Nah, we have a week off to study."

"You sure seem to be using that time wisely." Clarke teased with a little grin.

"Maybe if I had a study buddy I would actually study." Octavia raised get eyebrows challengingly at Clarke.

"Maybe someone who is studying the same field as you would be more suited to that role."

"Medicine is kind of the same as psychology."

"No it's not," Clarke disagreed.

"If you don't want to hang out all you have to do is say so." Octavia huffed dramatically, a faux look of hurt spreading across her face.

"That's not what it is. I have a date in, like, a half hour."

"A date?" Octavia's eyebrows arch as she leant her shoulder against the doorframe. "Who's the lucky fella. Or lady."

"Someone called Delsin." Clarke shrugged, fighting to keep her eyes on Octavia's and stop them from traveling down the girls rather scantily clad body. 

"You don't sound entirely thrilled about it."

"Yeah, well," Clarke shrugged, "I have asshole friends who insisted that I need to 'start dating again'." Clarke rolled her eyes. "I don't want to go out on a date with some stuck up law student that your brother hangs out with but doesn't even like all that much."

"Then ditch and come hang out with me." Octavia said simple.

"Where?" Octavia looked a little thrown that Clarke had so readily agreed but quickly collected herself.

"Wherever you want. Here. Or we could go for a drive to the beach."

"I'm not really feeling the beach today."

"Here it is, then. I will even let you pick the movie, princess." Octavia is sporting that cheeky little grin that Clarke just can't seem to get out of her mind and, really, that should've been enough of a red flag for Clarke to just leave there and then.

"Will you put some more clothes on?"

"Why? Afraid you won't be able to keep your hands offa me?"

"Yes, that's exactly it. Your sarcasm and borderline arrogance is so irresistible that I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to stop myself." Clarke wasn't entirely sure that she was kidding.

"Insulting my sarcastic nature  _in_  a sarcastic sentence. You, miss Griffin, are a hypocrite."

"I'm going to go take these to Raven. When I get back I want you dressed and I want any movie you have that isn't a sappy love story waiting to be played. I'll bring on pizza."

"Girl after my own heart." Octavia murmured as Clarke turned to head for the door. "And after the movie you could, maybe, help me study for my psych exam on Monday?"

"Fine, have a pass paper waiting, too." Clarke warned, pointing playfully back at Octavia as she made her way to the door.

"Yes, ma'am." Octavia grinned, giving Clarke a little salute. God, she's cute.

When Clarke got back Octavia had done everything she had asked her to do, she had set up the first  _Nightmare on Elm Street_  and had changing into a pair of black sweats and a gray hoodie that Clarke recognized as her own 'University of Florida' hoodie.

"Where did you even get that?" Clarke asked, setting the pizza box and her keys down on the little coffee table and sat down beside Octavia on the two seater.

"You gave it to me one night when we hung out at your place." Octavia frowned down at the hoodie. "You want it back?"

"Nah, I have another one, anyway."

"I didn't know you were so up for school spirit."

"I'm not, your brother would always drag me along to football games, I felt like I had to fit in."

"Sure, Blondie, whatever you say." Octavia grinned playfully, she was trying to get a rise out of Clarke, Clarke was more than aware of that, and she wasn't going to give her the satisfaction.

Clarke reached forward, opening the pizza box and tearing the lid off.

Octavia watched her curiously as she tore the box lid in half after that, setting the cardboard down on the table and using them as makeshift plates for the slices of pizza.

"I have never seen something that screams student as much as this does." Octavia commented, accepting the piece of cardboard from Clarke and hitting play on the remote.

"You gotta learn the ways of a proper student if you're going to survive, freshman." Clarke shrugged off her jacket, settling back more comfortable against the sofa.

Octavia just rolled her eyes, nibbling on one end of the pizza crust.

"Your brother is going to be pissed that I didn't show."

"Who cares?" Octavia grumbled, her eyes not moving from the tv. "Has he been different to you? Less... man-whoreish."

"I guess. I haven't heard about a girl in weeks. But I rarely listen to anything your brother says."

"He's just been acting different recently, I thought maybe he had a girlfriend or something."

"Not that I know of. Ask Raven, they've been hanging out a lot recently." Clarke said offhandedly.

It seemed to click in Octavia's head before it clicked in Clarke's. The younger girl looking over at Clarke for a few seconds before a quiet 'oh' left the blonde's lips.

"There it is," Octavia laughed a little, "You don't think..."

"Raven has been different, too, but I just thought it was because she was busy with classes." Clarke commented thoughtfully.

"Raven and Belle, huh?" Octavia had a thoughtful little pout on her face, a pout that distracted Clarke from their topic of conversation entirely. "They wouldn't make the worst couple. They're both pretty arrogant, obnoxious, gym freaks."

"True," Clarke agree averting her eyes back to the TV to prevent herself from just staring at Octavia.

She was pretty sure Octavia noticed.

* * *

 

They eventually got around to studying at half eight, Octavia pressing her back against the arm of the sofa while Clarke sat opposite her, their legs tangled in the middle of the sofa.

"Ok, outline two biological interventions for reducing addictive behavior?"

"Antagonist therapy, which is the process of introducing a drug, such as Bupropion, the blocks the effectiveness of the drug/substance, like the nicotine receptors. Or Agonist substitution where they replace a harmful drug with a slightly safer drug in hopes of trying to ween them off all drugs."

"I didn't ask you to explain them," Clarke arched her eyebrows, reaching into the bag of gummy bears. She was pretty sure they belonged to Raven.

"I know, I was just showing off." Octavia smirked, sitting back a little to catch the gummy bear Clarke threw up at her.

"Well, please keep doing it, I am learning a lot."

“Yes, ma’am.”

"Ok, suggest three reasons why people resist the pressure to conform." Clarke read from the pass paper in front of her, looking up at Octavia as the younger woman chewed her lip thoughtfully.

That's not distracting at all.

Clarke ripped the head off one of the gummy bears with her teeth to distract herself.

"Having an internal locus of control, confident personality or reactance."

"Nailed it." Clarke grinned, throwing one of the gummy bears she was using as a reward up for Octavia to catch in her mouth.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing with the gummy bears," Octavia said as she chewed happily on the candy. "Positive reinforcement."

"Yeah, exactly. Also the gratification of you actually catching these." Clarke grinned a little, throwing another gummy bear at Octavia who easily caught it. "At this rate you're going to ace this exam."

Octavia smile, ignoring the front door slamming closing, figuring it was probably just Raven.

"You ditched the guy I set you up with to hang out with my  _sister_?" Bellamy snapped as he entered the living room. "Why?

"She's good company." Clarke said with a little shrug making Bellamy screw up his face.

"No she isn't."

"Hey!" Octavia protested, looking at Clarke who made a face to show she agreed with Bellamy, grinning when Octavia looked outraged. "Screw both of you."

"What's the deal, Griffin? That guy was into you."

"No, he was into how I looked."

"So? We aren't trying to find you a husband here, Romeo, we are just trying to get you laid."

Both women rolled there eyes at that. "God, Belle, leave her alone. She's happy enough, you don't need to set her up with your poncey lawyer friends."

"This is none of your business, Octavia."

"Come on, Bellamy. Don't talk to her like that." Clarke sighed, looking back at Bellamy so she missed the pleased little smile Octavia had.

Bellamy didn't.

"What's going on with you two?" The boy asked, narrowing his eyes at the women.

"We were studying, Bellamy."

"Not that it's any of you're business what, or who, I do in my own house." Octavia snapped, leveling Bellamy was a smug look. "Was that all you wanted? Raven isn't here."

"Why would I be looking for Raven?" Bellamy asked, giving Octavia a shrug that he used to use when he got into trouble as a kid. One that told Octavia he was hiding something.

"I don't know. Why  _would_  you be looking for Raven?"

"I dunno," Bellamy shrugged again, "Anyway, you standing Delsin up was rude, Clarke."

"He is a handsome, rich law student, I'm sure he will get over it. Quickly." Clarke scoffed, drawing a little snicker from Octavia.

"He  _did_  leave with the waitress." Bellamy murmured, "But that's not the point."

"Whatever, Bellamy. Your friend got laid, you did good." Clarke huffed, turning back to Octavia who playfully nudged her leg with her foot.

"But  _you_  didn't, that was the whole point." Bellamy sighed, his eyes narrowing again, a look of disgust on his face. "You  _didn’t_  get laid, right?"

"No, Bellamy! Jesus christ."

"I'm just saying, that  _is_  your sweater."

"Do you want anything else, Belle? I have an test on Monday and Clarke is helping me out."

Bellamy glared at his sister as she turned to leave, throwing a huffy 'goodbye' as he went.

"Ok, keep going." Octavia clapped her hands, shuffling forward, sliding her legs under Clarke's knees, resting her chin on Clarke's knee. "Next question?"

Clarke pulled her eyes away from Octavia, trying to ignore how close Octavia now was to her and how  _intimate_  the way they were now sitting seemed to be. "Outline Bowby's theory of attachment?"

"This theory suggests that attachment is important in the formation of an infants brain. Infants are innately wirer to form attachments, and social releasers, such as crying and smiling, are emphasized around this time and without it kids could grow up not understanding basic social stimuli. Not having attachments and strong bonds as a child also effects a persons future relationship, they will use the affection and attachments formed during childhood, or lack there of, as a foundation for relationships."

Clarke was smiling, obviously impressed with Octavia's answer, moving her hand to get another gummy bear but Octavia stopped her.

"I've got a better idea." Octavia whispered and before Clarke could even think of asking what she meant Octavia was kissing her.

Clarke frowned, her eyes sliding closed on their own accord as she brought her hands up to tentatively cup Octavia's jaw, letting herself get lost in the kiss.

Then Octavia pulled back to re-angle her head, giving Clarke's brain enough time to catch up with what was happening and pull back.

Octavia stopped instantly, her eyes shooting up to Clarke's for any indication that she had done something wrong. She hadn't, really she hadn't, Clarke just wasn't ready.

"I'm sorry. I'm just, I'm not ready."

"Because of Wells?" Octavia asked softly.

"No. Well, yes, but not how you think. I'm over him." Octavia scoffed, not spitefully just disbelievingly. "I am. I was in a relationship for over five years, I need time to myself right now, to figure out who I am on my own, you get me?"

"Yeah, I get you." Octavia tried to give Clarke a reassuring smile but it just made Clarke's stomach churn. Why had she expected for Octavia to yell at her or storm out? She definitely didn't expect Octavia to be so understanding and  _nice_. "I'm sorry, I should've known. You've been though a lot this past year."

"No, don't be sorry. I'm glad I'm not as undesirable as I've come to believe I am."

"You definitely aren't undesirable." Octavia assured with a nervous little chuckle, moving back to sit against the arm of the sofa. "Can we just... forget this every happened?

Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat from the defeated look on Octavia's face and nodded, "Sure."

Octavia nodded awkwardly, nodding towards the paper in her hand. "Next one?"

After about ten minutes everything seemed to go back to normal, the awkward energy lifting from the room and they began laughing and joking again.

Clarke didn't sleep much that night, torn between wanting to march right back over to Octavia's and kiss her until she forgot Clarke had even turned her down and staying in bed but, truthfully, she wasn't sure if the thing with Octavia was just crutch to help her deal with everything she had been through this past year. She didn't want that, Octavia didn't  _deserve_  that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more than likely going to be the last chapter of this fic but I do have another couple of Clarke/Octavia and Clarke/Lexa fics planned. (I also don’t like this much...)

"What's going on with you tonight?" Octavia pulled her eyes away from the episode of Grey's Anatomy to look down at Clarke, who was curled up against her side, staring blankly at the wall. This was the third time something relativity funny had happened and Clarke hadn’t even reacted.

Octavia brought her hand up to run her fingers through Clarke's hair when she didn't say anything, startling the girl out of her little day dream.

"You ok? You look like you haven't slept all night."

"Hum?" Clarke hummed, looking up at Octavia, shaking her head lightly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Octavia eyed Clarke as she reached into the bowl of popcorn, an attempt to try and distract herself. "Don't lie to me Clarke."

Of course Octavia knew, she  _always_  knew.

"If you don't wanna talk to me about it then talk to Raven, I think she's worried about you, too." Octavia ran her hand up and down Clarke's arm, waiting for the girl to say something.

"Raven knows," Clarke replied quietly, subconsciously curling closer to Octavia.

"Oh. You are ok, aren't you? You aren't sick or anything?"

"No, I'm not sick." Clarke assures.

"Your mom?"

"She's ok, too." Clarke smiled when Octavia released a little, relieved sigh. "I'm sorry I've been a bit out of it today. How was your day?"

Octavia watched as Clarke sat up straight, a fake smile pulled onto her lips. "Fine, got better when I came here to hang out." Octavia said nonchalantly. "Tell me you're ok and I'll drop it?"

"I'm not dying, Octavia."

"That's not what I asked,"

Clarke released a little sigh, licking her lips as she sat down against the back of the sofa. "It's the anniversary of my dads death today."

"Shit, Clarke, I'm sorry." Octavia sighed, her hand gently squeezing Clarke's thigh. "You should've said, or at least told me you weren't up for hanging out tonight, I would've understood."

"But that's not what I wanted. I didn't tell you because I wanted a normal friday night, to just forget it, you know? If I told you you would've looked at me like," Clarke motioned to Octavia's face. "That."

"We could've done something different, something to help take your mind off of it."

"You've done a pretty good job of keeping my mind off of it."

"Obviously not well enough if you keep zoning out." Octavia countered, siding her arm back around Clarke's shoulder, pulling the girl towards her.

Clarke was more than happy to let herself fall back against Octavia.

"I'm sorry, I'm not really sure what to do." Octavia whispered against the top of Clarke's head.

"Nothing, this is enough." Clarke assured, closing her eyes, allowing the sound of Octavia's heart thumping against her ear to calm her.

"We can talk about him if you want? Or can't."

Clarke played with the bottom of Octavia's shirt. "He didn't deserve it. He was a good man."

"I don't doubt it,"

"It just makes you think, you know? I was always taught that if you are a good person good things happen to you but if someone who went out of their way to make people feel  _good_ , to do  _good_  things, can be killed like that then that can't be true."

"I wanna tell you that's how it works, as long as you're a good person good things happen to you but that's just not true. The whole karma thing is bullshit, you make your own good fortune, you don't just do one good thing and wait for something in return." Octavia divulged, looking down at Clarke when the blonde looked down at her. "It's not comforting, I know, but I don't wanna lie to you."

"That's what I like about you, you don't lie to make me feel better."

"Your dad was a good person, he just ended up a victim of the choices of a bad person." Octavia said softly, gently tapping Clarke's nose. "You are a good person, your dad would be proud of you."

Clarke scrunched up her face, grinning as she leant her head back against Octavia's chest. "Thank you."

Octavia just hummed and between the sensation of Octavia rubbing her and the sound of the girls heart beat, Clarke was calmed enough to actually fall asleep.

Octavia was happy to let her sleep, watching the next couple of episodes of Grey's, a TV show that she only really put up with because Clarke liked it, before the door to Clarke's study creaked open and Abby poked her head into the room.

"I was just popping in to see if she was doing ok but she seems to be doing just fine."

Octavia smile, looking down at Clarke and nodded. "Did she sleep last night?"

Abby shook her head, "I heard her up and about at all hours this morning."

"Probably studying," Octavia commented.

"She needs a break from all that studying." Abby sighed and Octavia hummed in agreement. "I'm working the back shift tonight, if you need anything just give me a call."

"Ok," Octavia smiled reassuringly at Abby.

Abby nodded, her eyes moving to her daughter before she slipped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Octavia waited until midnight before she gently nudged Clarke, leading the barely awake girl into bed, not without a few sleepy stumbles from Clarke.

Octavia woke up half way through the night, frowning at the fact her was able to roll over without banging into Clarke, Clarke had always slept right up close to her. Clarke wasn't there and the left side of the bed was empty and cold, which told Octavia that it hadn't been occupied for a while.

Octavia sluggishly rolled out of bed and padded towards the kitchen. Predictable, there was a dim glow coming from the under cabinet lights and Clarke was perched at one of the counters, her head in her hand.

Octavia walked over to her, sliding her arms around Clarke's neck.

Clarke startled, obviously to far inside her own head to have heard Octavia entering the kitchen.

"What're you doin'?" Octavia asked sleepily, pressing her forehead against the back of Clarke's head.

"Just looking at some old photos." Clarke explained and Octavia moved to rest her chin on Clarke's shoulder to look down at the photo album. "My mom left it out."

The first photo that caught Octavia's eye was one of Clarke, she looked to be around five years old and was grinning up at the camera, her mouth full of holes where her teeth had fallen out and had yet to grow back. Octavia smiled at how cute she looked and moved her eyes to the man kneeling beside her.

"Is that your dad?"

Clarke nodded, pointing to the picture Octavia had been looking at then to the one beside it. "These were taken in DC, we were up there for this big, like, inventors contest. We didn't win but we didn't really care, the fact that we got to spend time together and work on something together was good enough."

"You look just like him," Octavia whispered and Clarke nodded, bringing her hand up to her face and sniffing. "Hey, c'mere."

Clarke spun around in her stool, burrowing her head into Octavia's chest when the smaller woman wrapped her arms around her, moving to stand in between Clarke's legs. "I really miss him, O."

"I know you do, Blondie."

Clarke didn't cry like Octavia had expected her to, she just sniffed a couple of times and clutched onto Octavia's -well, Clarke’s- sweater.

"It is ok to cry, you know?" Octavia whispered against the top of Clarke's head, smoothing her hand down the back of her hair.

"I don't need to."

Octavia nodded instead of actually saying what she wanted to say ('you don't need to be so strong all the time, Clarke.') and pulled back.

Clarke  _had_  been crying, if the lines of mascara were anything to go by. Octavia moved her hands to Clarke's cheeks, using the pads of her thumb to wipe away those lines.

"I'm sorry," Clarke apologized, averting her eyes from Octavia, like she was ashamed of herself for showing any kind of emotions. "The last thing you want to be doing in the middle of the night is comforting me."

"I don't mind and you shouldn't be sorry." Octavia assured, giving Clarke a pointed look. "How long have you been awake?"

"Since you woke me to go into bed." Clarke brought her eyes back up to look at Octavia, pulling her into another hug.

"Do you want hot chocolate? I make the greatest hot chocolate."

"What makes it so great?" Clarke asked, though she was more than sure she knew the answer that was coming.

"'Cause I made it." Octavia shrugged, giving Clarke a smug little grin as she whirled around and headed over to the fridge.

Clarke smiled to herself, sliding off the stool and moving to sit at the breakfast bar.

"He was the first person I told that I was bisexual." Clarke said. She wanted to talk about him, Octavia had made her feel like it was ok to talk about him. "I was freaking out. I had only ever been with Wells but I  _knew_. I put it off because why did anyone need to know? I was with Wells, there was no reason to tell anyone but it was just getting to me, you know? I couldn't tell Wells, he would think I had been with someone else and thats how I figured it out. I was scared to tell my mom, I thought Raven might drop me as a friend. I had to tell  _someone_  so I told him."

"What'd he say?" Octavia questioned, looking at Clarke from over her shoulder as she stirred the coco powder into the warming milk.

"That it was fine. He didn't care, girls, guys, as long as I was happy he said he would support me. He told my mom the next day and I stopped by Raven's to tell her. I never told Wells, things were already going sour at that point, I didn't want to add fuel to the fire." Clarke frowned down at her hands briefly before looking back at Octavia. "My dad said he kinda already knew. He admitted he thought I was gay at first. Apparently I was very open about my love of Lara Croft, and any other badass women, when I was a kid."

"I don't blame you, Lara Croft was incredible." Octavia groaned a little, splitting the hot liquid into two mugs and turning off the stove. "And don't get me started on Dylan from Charlie's Angels."

Clarke laughed, accepting the mug from Octavia as she sat across from her. "How did you know that you were pansexual?"

"I was never really a big revelation for me. It was just something that seemed normal to me, everyone was hot."

"And you've always been so," Clarke waved her hand around as she tried to think of a word. "Blasé about it?"

"I didn't seen why it had to be a big deal," Octavia shrugged. "Bellamy was the only person who mattered to me and he was ok with it. And I'm not one to worry about what other people think of me so."

"Who was the first girl you got with?" Clarke quizzed, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"My teacher, the girl Bellamy told everyone about." Octavia tutted. "I was sixteen and still angry about my mom dying, I was doing every reckless thing I could think of," Octavia shrugged, watching her finger as it ran around the rim of her cup. "That included my teacher."

"Sixteen? O, that's illegal." Clarke looked worried, like Octavia had been hurt somehow.

"It wasn't like that. She didn't, like, groom me or anything. I actually came onto her."

"She was still the adult, Octavia, she should've said no."

"Who could say no to this face? And, believe it or not, I was a cuter sixteen year old." Octavia teased, smiling cutely over at Clarke who laughed.

"You're so obnoxious sometimes."

"Seriously though, it wasn't anything I didn't want at the time."

"What did Bellamy say when he found out?"

"He was torn between being impressed that I had slept with a teacher and being a protective big brother. Being a protective big brother won out and he tried to go to the principal but I wouldn't let him, I wasn't going to let my self destructive acts ruin someone else's life."

"Where did you grow up? Bellamy has never told me."

"Canada, Thunder Bay. My mom raised us until we were fifteen then my nan and pops took us in."

"And, tell me if this is way over my boundaries, but why is Bellamy so adamant that he isn't going back?" Clarke asked carefully.

"We were like stray kittens to them. They took us in because they felt sorry for us, they didn't love us, not really. They didn't look after us, but by that time Belle and I had learnt to look after ourselves anyway. He only ever came back to see me but now we're both here, there's no reason for us to go home."

Clarke was looking at her with sympathetic eyes, a look Octavia hated.

"It was no big deal," Octavia shrugged, "What about you? Did you grow up here?"

"I grew up in Florida but until the beginning of freshman year of high school I lived in Naples then my dad got a job in the university so we moved to Gainesville."

"And Raven? Did you guys know each other before university?"

"We sat next to each other in chemistry class in high school. She was actually the one who introduced me to Wells."

"Were you happy with him?" Octavia inquired carefully, sliding a little closer to Clarke, their knees knocking together.

"At first I was and to an extent I was at the end, too, but he went to university in New Mexico. It was fine at first, we were deluded enough to think we should make it work, but then my dad died and I started to really withdraw from everyone. Then I got a message on facebook four months after my dad had died from this girl telling me that she had been seeing Wells. She told me she was sorry and that she had no idea he had a girlfriend."

"What an asshole," Octavia mumbled.

Clarke hummed, "When I confronted him about it he basically said that I was my fault, I would go days on end without texting him, we had grown apart. And that was true, we would barely speak."

"It wasn't your fault. Jeez, your dad had just passed away, a good boyfriend would've flew over the first chance he got, not hopped into bed with someone else." Octavia growled, gently patting Clarke's knee. "This was all him."

"I know, I'm just kind of sad about how it ended."

Octavia nodded understandingly, nodding towards the stairs when Clarke yawned. "You want to go back up stairs?"

Clarke hummed, standing up and grabbing the two half empty mugs, tipping them into the sink and turning the light off. "I'm sorry you ended up down here."

"Don't worry about it, honestly." Octavia assured, bumping her hip against Clarke's as they made their way towards the stairs. "I think your mom might think there is something going on with us,"

"What'd you mean?"

"She came in when you fell asleep to see how you were doing. Just the way she looked at us." Octavia shrugged, "Just incase you want to set her straight or anything."

Clarke nodded sleepily, sliding into bed once they got there, turning on her side to face Octavia.  "Thank you."

"Stop thanking me, Clarke." Octavia said with a little chuckle, peering at Clarke through the moonlit room. "It's no big deal. We're friends, this is what we're supposed to do."

"Still," Clarke murmured, shuffling forward against Octavia, her forehead pressed against Octavian collarbone. "Thanks."

Octavia smiled, wrapping her arms around Clarke, her lips resting against the top of Clarke's head.

"God, women are needy when they're tired, aren't they?" Octavia joked, running her hand up and down Clarke's back.

"Shut up, O." Clarke grumbled.

Octavia breathed out a chuckle through her nose, calmly running her fingertips around Clarke's back until she felt the blonde relax against her, then she finally let herself fall asleep.

* * *

 

Clarke squinted down at the books in front of her. This was the seventh day in a row she had spent studying in her room, only leaving to shower and when Octavia stopped six days ago.

Clarke blindly reached for her phone when it buzzed, cursing herself for not putting it back on silent.

"Hello?" She murmured into the phone, her eyes not leaving the text book in front of her.

"Come outside."

Clarke trapped her phone between her ear and shoulder, tapping her pen against her notebook. "Octavia? Just come up, I'm busy."

"No, Clarke. Put the book down and come outside." Octavia demanded.

"Octa..."

"Nope. I'm not letting this go until you come down here."

"Fine," Clarke sighed, dropping her pen onto her notebook as she stood up, grabbing her uni hoodie off her chair. "I'll be down in a sec."

"Atta girl," Octavia was grinned, Clarke didn't even need to see her to know that.

Sure enough Octavia was grinning when Clarke walked out of her house, she was leaning against her bike, a blue helmet in her hands. "To match your eyes." She commented before throwing it at Clarke. "We are going somewhere."

Clarke fumbled with the helmet, glaring up at Octavia. "Octavia. I have a huge test on Monday."

"I know but you need to get out, Clarke. You've been locked away in the room for a week, I haven't seen you for six days. You need to get out for a few hours. Refresh your brain."

"Even if I was to go with you, which I'm not, where in this town is relaxing enough to help 'refresh my brain'."

Octavia was still grinning as she pushed herself off her bike, strolling over to Clarke. "Trust me, Blondie."

Clarke looked down at what she was wearing, an old pair of black skinny jeans -the knees whitening- and her grey university hoodie.

Octavia seemed to notice Clarke's hesitation. "You look great, Clarke."

Clarke looked unsure, glancing down at the helmet in her hand before looking back at Octavia who raised her eyebrows. "Fine. But two hours, that's it."

"That's all I'm asking." Octavia nodded, motioning towards her bike. "Your chariot awaits."

Clarke rolled her eyes and with a little chuckle she moved towards Octavia's bike. "Where are we going?"

"Trust me," Octavia said again, throwing her leg over the bike and sat down.

"I do, I'm just worried about how long this is gonna take." Clarke carefully sat down behind Octavia, sliding the helmet Octavia had given her onto her head.

"I promise, two hours."

"Ok," Clarke nodding, sliding her hands around Octavia's waist, clutching onto her leather jacket.

"And Raven said there was no way I could get you out of your room," Octavia said smugly, starting up the bike, laughing when Clarke's arms tightened around her. "Relax, princess, I'm an expert."

Clarke laughed, letting her helmet fall against the back of Octavia's with a soft thunk.

They didn't drive for long, it couldn't have been more than ten minutes but Clarke's nerves were still shot by the time they reached their destination.

Clarke got off the bike on shaky legs, pulling her helmet off and running her hands through her hair.  "An art exhibit? You don't like art."

"True, but you do." Octavia agreed, putting her own helmet off, shaking her hair out. God, she was attractive.

Octavia took Clarke's helmet from her, strapping them both to the bike before motioning towards the building.

"How did you know about this?"

"Raven told me you wanted to go," Octavia explained, her hands stuffed into the pocket of her leather jacket as they entered the building. "It closing on Sunday, you wouldn't have gone, you wouldn't have left that room until Monday."

"Thanks." Clarke smiled over at Octavia as they slowly walked over to the first painting, a faux look of interest making its way onto Octavia's face as she stared up at the painting. "I was going crazy in that room." Clarke chuckled, shaking her head at herself. "I wasn't even learning anything, I had completely burnt myself out."

"You got this, you know?" Octavia eventually pulled her eyes away from a painting Clarke was sure she had no interest in. "This test, you're going to make it your bitch, Blondie."

Clarke couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her lips at the look of horror the woman behind Octavia had at the girls language. Octavia looked completely out of place here, dressed in torn black jeans and that tattered leather jacket that Clarke loved on her.

Octavia seemed to realise what Clarke was laughing at, glancing over her shoulder at the woman, rolling her eyes at the disapproving look. "What? I was being supportive."

The woman tutted, shaking her head as she walked away.

"We don't have to be here. We can go see a movie or something."

Octavia looked back at Clarke, shaking her head definitely at her. "No, we aren't going to let those pompous losers stop us from having a good time."

"Do you really think you could have a good time here?"

"As long as your here," Octavia shrugged nonchalantly and, jeez, if that wasn't a loaded statement Clarke wasn't sure what was.

"O," Clarke sighed.

"That wasn't- I wasn't coming on to you, Clarke. I know you aren't ready but I do genuinely enjoy your company, believe it or not." Octavia assured quickly, giving Clarke a little grin. "Get over yourself, Blondie, you're getting an ego like Belle."

Clarke grinned, rolling her eyes to look down at the floor. "You realise how out of place we look, right? I look homeless, you look like something out of Grease."

"No, we have just as much right to be here than the people who are dressed like the fucking queen." Octavia nodded towards the group of elderly women who were blatantly talking about them. "At least we weren't the generation who ruined the economy, you know?"

Clarke laughed, knocking her shoulder against Octavia's. "Come on then."

Octavia wasn't an art fan, Clarke was more than aware of that, but to her credit she pretended to be interested whenever Clarke would rant about a painting or an artist. She hummed and hawed at paintings, like she understood the painting, and exactly what the artist was trying to project in their paintings.

"Thank you," Clarke turned to Octavia when they reached her front door.

"I'm just dying to brag to Raven about getting you out of your hibernating state," Octavia grinned smugly, shaking her head when Clarke tried to hand the helmet back to her. "You keep ahold of it."

"Are you planning on taking me on more surprise adventures?" Clarke quirked her eyebrow at Octavia who nodded confidently.

"Yup. But you better look after yourself, don't stay locked in that room until Monday, actually eat."

"Ok,  _mom_." Clarke wrapped her arms around Octavia's neck, giving the girl a squeeze.

"I'll see you on Monday morning." Octavia whispered into Clarke's ear, sliding her arms around Clarke's waist.

"I don't want to think about Monday." Clarke chuckled nervously.

"You're going to be fine, Clarke." Octavia assured, giving Clarke a quick squeeze before stepped away from the blonde. "If anyone is gonna get an A it's gonna be you."

"If I ever need a personal cheerleader I know who to come to."

"I will even wear the outfit for you." Octavia winked at Clarke as she back-peddled towards her bike.

"I'll kept that in mind."

Octavia grinned, sitting on her bike. "Get some sleep, Blondie."

"I will." Clarke sighed, pushing her front door open, waving at Octavia. "Bye, O."

Clarke watched Octavia drive off before sliding into her house, smiling at her mom when she poked her head out of the living room.

"There you are. I thought someone must have kidnapped you, why else would you have left your room two days before an exam."

"Octavia took me to that art exhibition." Clarke rolled her eyes at her mom, toeing her shoes off and starting up the stairs. "And thanks for calling the police after thinking I had been kidnapped."

"Octavia, huh?"

Clarke ignored her moms suggestive question, closing her door and leaning back against it, eyeing the books on her bed. She didn't have the urgency to study like she had before Octavia had shown up. She would study, of course she would, but she wasn't nearly as worried as she had been, if Octavia thought she could do it then maybe she could.

* * *

 

Clarke leant against the wall outside the class, opening her notebook to get in some last minute studying when she noticed a little picture in the corner.

It was a little picture it a skull -the mandible was labeled, the one bone Clarke kept stupidly forgetting- with the words good luck written beside.

Octavia.

She must have drawn it while they were at breakfast this morning.

Clarke grinned a little, pulling out the phone and taking a photo of the drawing, sending it off to Octavia with the caption  **'thank you :)'**  written under it.

The girl texted back within seconds.

_'Don't worry about it, Blondie, you've got this ;) I'll meet you at lunch, you can let me know how much you think you aced it'_

Clarke smiled,  **'Will do. Thank you, O, you really helped me clear my head the other day.'**

Before Octavia could reply the professor opening the classroom door, holding a wooden box in his hands. "Phones in here then take your seats."

Clarke dropped her phone into the box, sliding past one of her classmates to get to her seat.

She could do this, she knew everything she needed to know, she had spend a ridiculous amount of time studying, if she didn't know it by not she never would.

* * *

 

"Pizza for the lady." Octavia sat a slice of pizza down in front of Clarke, sliding into the bench beside the blonde. "How'd it go, Einstein?"

Clarke smiled thankfully, and sleepily, over at Octavia. Taking tests just seemed to really take it out of her. "I'm not sure. I answered every question but whether I answered them correctly is another matter."

"You worry to much," Octavia chuckled, shaking her head as she picked up her own slice of pizza. "When'd you find out your results?"

"Within the next few days, he will email me my grade once he marks it."

"Once you get your A we are going out to celebrate."

"And if I don't get an A?"

"You will," Octavia said confidently. "But, by the freak chance that you don't we will still go out, have consolation drinks."

"So, either way, we get drunk." Clarke looked over at Octavia from the corner of her eye.

"Either way we get drunk," Octavia confirmed. "Can we actually hang out tonight or are you going to keep blowing me off?"

"I wasn't..." Clarke was about to defend herself but stopped when she noticed the little grin on Octavia's face. "Yes, I will come over to your place tonight."

"And our Friday nights are back on? I didn't know what to do with myself on Friday. I had to spend time with my  _brother_." Octavia made a face of disgust, shaking her head in disapproval. "Don't wanna be doing that again."

"How'd it go?" Bellamy asked, seemingly coming out of nowhere, sitting across from them with Raven.

"Speak of the devil," Octavia grumbled.

Clarke gave Octavia a warning look before looking at Bellamy. "Fine, I think. I actually remembered the mandible with time." Clarke shot Octavia a thankful smile and Octavia perked up, smiling proudly.

"And I'm guessing Octavia has forced you into going out once you get you results?" Raven asked, eyeing both women.

"She has, I should know by Thursday so why don't we go out then?"

"Sounds good," Bellamy agreed, turning his attention to his sister. "Why are you even here? You don't have classes on a Monday."

"I came by to see how Clarke done on her test," Octavia answered.

"Why didn't you just text her?"

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Octavia shot back, finishing off her pizza and standing up. "I am going to go, thought. I am meeting up with Lincoln."

"The dude that dropped by the other night? With all the tattoos." Raven asked, motioning towards her arms.

Clarke nodded, gently squeezing Clarke's shoulder. "I'll see you tonight."

Clarke just nodded, watching Octavia walk off towards the car park. "Who's Lincoln?" Clarke asked, her eyes not leaving Octavia's back.

"Don't know. All I know is that he was in the house when I got home last night," Raven shrugged, waiting for Clarke to turn back to her before grinning. "Why? You jealous, Griffin?"

"What?" Clarke scoffed. "No, Octavia can see whoever she wants. She just never mentioned it to me."

"Because we haven't seen you in days, Clarke." Bellamy laughed. "Besides, it's probably nothing, she can have friends outside you, you know?"

"Bite me, Belle." Clarke huffed, picking up what she had left of her pizza.

* * *

 

"I got my results today," Clarke grumbled when Octavia opened the door. Octavia was dressed in her pajamas, her hair lazily pulling up into a hair tie and she was wearing a worried look when she noticed the tone of Clarke's voice.

"And?"

"I mean, it doesn't really matter, right?" Clarke sighed, walking past Octavia and into the apartment.

"Clarke, I'm sorry. I have cake."

"Well, I hope that cake says 'way to go on that A'." Clarke grinned, wheeling around to look at Octavia.

"You're such a jackass," Octavia huffed, lightly knocking Clarke's shoulder before wrapping her arms around her neck. "I'm so proud of you."

"I got highest mark in the class, too." Clarke whispered into Octavia's neck, wrapping her arms around Octavia's waist.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Octavia said against the side of Clarke's head. "You honestly had me thinking you done crap."

"I thought I had done. I don't know, I just felt like I didn't answer the questions correctly. I was worried."

Octavia pulled back a little to look Clarke in the eye. "You really don't get how clever you are, do you? And you put so much effort in, Clarke, sometimes a little to much. Between the brains you naturally have and the amount of study time you put in you have nothing to worry about."

"You have to say that, you're my own personal cheerleader." Clarke joked, obviously trying to hide her embarrassment at the compliment.

"What time do you want to go out tonight?"

"Well, Raven's class finishes at four so around six?"

"Why aren't you in class?" Clarke asked.

"I was, I finished at midday and came back for a nap."

"What's going on?" Raven asked carefully as she slipped into the apartment, eyeing the two women who still had their arms wrapped around each other.

"Nothing," Clarke answered, stepping back when Octavia dropped her arms from around her.

"Clarke got an A." Octavia said proudly. "You've finished early."

"Yeah, we got done with the project we were doing so we came home early." Raven dropped her bag outside her room door and moved to hug Clarke. "Way to go, Griffin."

"I can come pick you guys up at six,"

"Oh, no. You are getting drunk tonight, you've earn it." Raven argued, getting swatting Clarke butt as she moved into the kitchen.

She had earned it.

"I'll drive over here, then, we can get a taxi to the club."

"Sounds like a plan," Octavia agreed.

"Go doll yourself up, Griffin, you might even pull tonight."

Clarke rolled her eyes at her best friend, "I will see you both at six."

Clarke drove home to and got ready, deciding on a slim fitting candy red dressed. She fixed her hair, curling it into waves that fell down over her shoulders, and fixed her make up.

Clarke didn't fix her lip stick until she was in the car outside Raven and Octavia's apartment, using the rearview mirror.

She walked into the apartment just as Octavia left her room.

"As usually Raven is running..." Octavia trailed off when her eyes landed on Clarke. "Oh, wow. I mean, you look, uh," Octavia cleared her throat, nodding as she averted her eyes towards Raven's room. "Yeah."

"You look... yeah, too." Clarke replied with a little grin, pulling Octavia's eyes back to her.

"You look beautiful," Octavia complimented, shooting Clarke a little smile before moving to bang on Raven's door. "Come on, Raven. Clarke is here."

"What about Bellamy, Jasper and Monty?" Raven asked, opening the door to let Clarke and Octavia into her room.

"They are meeting us there." Clarke explained, sitting down on the bed with Octavia while Raven rushed around in her underwear trying to get everything ready.

"Is Lincoln going?" Raven asked, giving Clarke a sly little look, obviously trying to gauge Clarke's reaction. Clarke wasn't about to give her the satisfaction.

"No, why would Lincoln be going?"

Raven shrugged, pulling her black and white dress up over her thighs, motioning back towards the zip. "Zip me up." Clarke got off the bed to zip up Raven's dress, giving her a little warning pinch. "I thought you guys were getting close?"

"He's in my class." Octavia shrugged.

"So you guys aren't seeing each other?" Clarke asked, avoiding looking at both girls as she sat down.

"No. He's nice and all but he was just giving me some study notes his sister had. She done the course I am doing last year."

"Ok, I'm ready."

* * *

 

Clarke laughed as she, Raven and Octavia stumbled into Raven and Octavia's apartment, Bellamy rolling his eyes at the girls as he reached for the door handle. "Goodnight, girls."

"Bye, big brother." Octavia called, waving at the now closed door.

"M'gonna get pizza." Raven mumbled, heading off towards the kitchen.

"D'you have fun tonight?" Octavia asked as she and Clarke fell back onto the the sofa.

"Yeah," Clarke sighed, letting her head fall onto Octavia's shoulder."It was good to just relax, you know?"

"You deserve it," Octavia patted Clarke's thigh, resting her cheek on top of Clarke's head. "You work to hard sometimes."

"That's kinda what you gotta do in uni, O." Clarke laughed, using Octavia's leg to help her stand up. "I'm going to get pizza, too, why don't you set up a film?"

"Yes, ma'am." Octavia saluted, moving to crawl over to the DVD rack.

Octavia decided to put on The Hangover but both she and Clarke decided to go to bed about half way through. Octavia fell asleep almost immediately but Clarke couldn't sleep

After two hours of just lying there Clarke decided to go get another slice of pizza.

"You haven't ate all that, have you?" Clarke asked when she noticed Raven leaning against the counter, smiling down at her phone.

Raven shook her hand, handing Clarke a slice of pizza. "I'm your best friend."

Clarke frowned at the statement, chewing on her pizza as she nodded. "Yeah, I know, Raven."

"When are you going to actually talk to me about you and Octavia?" Raven held her hand up when Clarke opened her mouth to deny that there was anything between her and Octavia. "You guys already act like a fucking couple, just admit it to everyone."

"We aren't together, Raven."

"Who did you tell first about the A you got?"

"Octavia." Clarke shrugged, taking another bite out of her pizza.

"And who got you out of the house while you were on one of those hibernating study sessions."

"Octavia, but she didn't give me much choice."

"Who do you have 'movie' nights with every Friday." Raven put air quotations around the word 'movie' gaining her a glare from Clarke.

"Octavia but that's because she likes the same movies as I do, you don't."

"And who..."

"Ok, Raven, shut up."

"Whether it's official or not you guys are low-key dating, Clarke." Raven laughed. "But, apparently, without all the good bits like sex and..."

"Shut up."

"When  _was_ the last time you got laid?"

"Shut up," Clarke groaned again, but, just like every other time, Raven didn't listen.

"Have you guys kissed yet?" The way Clarke hesitated was all the answer Raven needed and, God, Clarke would love to wipe that smirk off Raven's lips. "You  _have_! What was it like?"

"Short," Clarke answered shortly, attempting to walk past Raven but the woman grabbed her arm.

"Oh, no, Griffin, we are talking about this."

"Octavia is just in the other room, Raven." Clarke hissed.

"Were you jealous of her and Lincoln?"

"Raven," Clarke rolled her eyes.

Raven arched her eyebrows at Clarke. "Come on, you need to talk to me, that's what best friends are for."

"Yes." Clarke sighed, "And I feel bad for being jealous because I have no right to be. I told her I'm not ready for a relationship."

"Clarke," Raven sighed. "I know Wells was important to you but he was an asshole and Octavia, she's a good girl. And she is holding out for you, as much as she says you're both just friends she is crazy about you. If you don't ever intend on returning her feelings you gotta cut her loose, she doesn't deserve to be strung along."

"I know, you're right." Clarke breathed. "I will talk to her tomorrow."

"Good."

Clarke nodded, prying her arm away from Raven, dropping the crust onto the plate before heading back into Octavia's room, slowly crawling under the covers so not to wake the girl.

"Everythin' ok?" Octavia murmured sleepily like she always would whenever Clarke got out of bed in the middle of the night.

"Yeah. Everything's going to be fine."

"S'good, Clarke." Octavia reached out to clumsily pat Clarke's arm, already falling back into a sleep. "S'good."

"Yeah," Clarke chuckled, "S'good."

* * *

 

Raven was right. She and Octavia did act like they were in a relationship.

Clarke was sure she wasn't ready for a relationship but she was going through all the motions of one with Octavia. The movie nights, the cuddling, the  _jealousy_.

"You're thinking really loudly." Octavia murmured against her shoulder.

Octavia knew her better than most people know her, he knew her moods and the tell tail signs of just what mood she was in. She also knew how to make her feel better when she was down and when to not even  _try_  and cheer her up, to just be there and let Clarke work it all out inside her own head.

She was perfect and Clarke was ready.

"Hey," Clarke focused her eyes down at Octavia when the girl spoke softly, her fingers running up and down Clarke's arm. "What's going on?"

"Nothing,"

"Come on, Blondie. You have that look on your face."

"What look?" Clarke raised her eyebrows at Octavia who looked a little smug.

"The look you get when you can't figure out one of your homework questions. It's your thinking face."

Clarke stared down at Octavia with a little frown on her face, slowly sliding her hand across Octavia cheek to the back of her neck.

"Clarke?" Octavia squeaked, they smug grin dropping from her face and her eyes dropped to Clarke’s lips

Clarke's eyes flickered from Octavia's lips to her eyes and back again before she leant and kissed her, her lips closing around Octavia's bottom lip.

Octavia's eyes slipped closed and a puff of air left through her nose as she pressed against Clarke.

Octavia's eyes stayed closed even after Clarke pulled away, her mouth agape as she tried to process what had just happened. "If you're still not ready, that isn't fair for you to do that." Octavia whispered gruffly.

"I am ready." Clarke answered quickly, smiling apologetically down at Octavia when she opened her eyes. "I'm sorry it took so long."

"Let me get this straight, or not as this may be, but you do mean you're ready and will go out with  _me_ , right? Not someone else."

"Yes, with you. Why else would I have kissed you?"

"True, yeah." Octavia nodded, a little frown still present on her face.

"You still want me, don't you?" Clarke asked unsurely.

"Of course. You've just taken me completely by surprised, I thought you were just having a bad day, I didn't expect you to kiss me."

"It's ok that I did, though, isn't it?"

"Yes, Clarke." Octavia laughed, craning her neck to peck Clarke on the lips. "Just so long as you're sure."

"I am." Clarke answered quickly. "I didn't intend on coming here and kissing you but I have being going over what to say in my head all night. Everything just seemed to cheesy and I know what you're like, I say one cheesy thing and you won't let me live it down."

"True," Octavia agreed with a little grin, "But this would've been  _so_  much more fun if you had said something cheesy."

"Shut up, O."

"Make me." Octavia grinned, kinking her eyebrow challengingly at Clarke.

Clarke wasn't one to back down from a challenge.

Clarke dipped down to kiss Octavia, gently guiding her on to her back. Clarke tucked her hand under Octavia's shirt, her hand splaying across the woman's ribs as she ran her tongue along Octavia bottom lip.

"Jeez, way to get a girl all hot and bothered."

Clarke pulled her lips away from Octavia with a wet pop, her head shooting up to the doorway where Raven and Bellamy were standing. Raven a smug grin on her face as she fanned her face with her hand and Bellamy with his back to them, his hand over her eyes.

"Dude, you are  _on_  my sister!"

"Don't you guys know how to knock?" Octavia hissed, craning her neck back to look at Raven and Bellamy, tutting at Bellamy's reaction. "Grow up, Belle."

"You are making out on my couch." Raven said incredulously at the same time Bellamy said, "She has her hand up your shirt!"

Clarke snapped her hand back, pushing herself up to kneel in between Octavia's legs.

Octavia pushed herself up onto her elbows, looking back at Bellamy and Raven. "There, Belle."

Bellamy turned around slowly, cracking one eye open just to make sure, then leveled Clarke with a glare. "My  _sister_ , Griffin?"

"I- she..." Clarke tried to think of a way to explain this to her friend -one of her best friends- her eyes dropping to Octavia who smile reassuringly, opening her mouth to speak but Clarke bet her to it, her head snapping up to look at Bellamy as she rushed to speak. "I'm crazy about her."

Clarke's eyes flickered down to Octavia, who was smiling softly up at her, then to Raven, who was grinning smugly, then back to Bellamy, who looked like he didn't know what to think.

"She makes me happy, the kind of happy I didn't think I could be after Wells." Clarke confessed, "We're friends Bellamy, and I don't want to lose that, but she's special to me."

Bellamy's jaw tensed and he nodded, averting his eyes briefly from Clarke. "She's a Blake, of course you're crazy about her."

Clarke released a relieved laugh, rolling her eyes at Bellamy.

"Thank god we got back when we did," Raven sighed dramatically, batting at Octavia's legs so that she could sit down on the sofa. "We don't need you two defiling this couch."

"Raven," both Clarke and Bellamy groaned, Clarke settling a little more comfortably beside Octavia as Bellamy took a seat.

Octavia laughed against Clarke's shoulder at the disgusted look on Bellamy's face.

"Come on, Bellamy. Octavia is twenty one, do you really think she's still a virgin?" Raven smirked and Clarke turned her head to press her lips against Octavia's forehead, willing herself not to laugh.

"Ew, no! Raven, we are not- no!" Bellamy slammed his hands over his ears, shaking his head when Raven kept talking. "No. La la la,"

"You are both acting children." Clarke commented, rolling her eyes at her best friends.

Octavia lifted her head to look up at Clarke, "We are finishing this tonight." Octavia whispered as Raven and Bellamy continued to tease each other.

"Mm," Clarke hummed, pecking Octavia on the lips. "My place? My mom is working tonight."

"Why don't we head over now?"

"Good idea," Clarke stood up, gaining Bellamy and Raven's attention. "We are going out for something to eat."

"That's for sure." Octavia grinned as Clarke lead her out of the living room, pushing the blonde up against her front door when they got there.

Clarke smiled down at her, her hand slid into Octavia's hair a she leant forward, only for Octavia to pull back when got within an inch of her lips.

"Easy there, champ, you kiss me now and we might only make it to your car." Octavia winked at Clarke, gently pulling the door open, making Clarke stumble forward slightly.

"You are such a tease." Clarke grumbled, trailing after a laughing Octavia.

"I just want us to get safely to your house," Octavia shrugged, resting her arms on the top of Clarke's car, peering over at the blonde. "And if we kissed I'm more that sure I wouldn't've been able to keep my hands offa you."

Clarke narrowed her eyes Octavia, yanking her car door open and huffing as she fell into her seat.

"You are so easy," Octavia chuckled, shaking head at Clarke.

"You're a jerk," Clarke murmured, ignoring Octavia as she started her car.

"I'll make it up to you." Octavia mumbled, leaning over to Clarke and kissing her just under her ear. "Promise."

Clarke squirmed, more so because she couldn't  _do_  anything while driving and not out of discomfort, a little grin on her face as Octavia kissed along her jaw.

Yeah, she was so ready.


End file.
